


I'm Here

by ChoccyMilkKing



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Major Character Injury, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoccyMilkKing/pseuds/ChoccyMilkKing
Summary: No, I won't explain.
Relationships: Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> No, I won't explain.

Leo raised his hands to his neck, still feeling the strange, cold feeling. Like everything was opened and exposed to the air. 

He tried to talk, to tell Raph who was across the field that he needed help, but only a raspy, bubbling hiss came out from his neck as he fell backwards onto the ground. 

Leo tried to cover his neck again, but the gash was too deep. It felt like If he leaned too far back his head was just going to fall right off his neck. 

Suddenly, Leo heard someone calling his name. 

It was Raph. 

Leo felt a sense of relief wash over him as he looked up to see Raph rushing over to him. 

He did get to see his brother after all.

Raph kneeled down and grabbed Leo's hand. 

Leo smiled up at him, even though Raph was staring at him with a face of complete and utter devastation. 

Leo, still smiling, attempted to wipe the tears sliding down Raph's face. Raph, however stopped Leo's hand and presses it back against the giant, dark red gash across his little brother's neck. 

"You'll be fine, Y-You'll be fine, it's j-just a scratch. I-Its not that bad..." Raph said, his voice shaky and filled with absolute despair. 

Leo chuckled, or at least attempted to, this was very bad. 

The edges of Leo's vision start to blur. His eyes seem to roll upward on their own, but Raph gave Leo a little shake and that brung Leo back for a moment. 

"Aye! Stay with me okay, you'll stay with me, right?" Raph asked, his voice sounding like he's holding back a sob.

Leo nods his head deliriously. Feeling the overwhelming calm and warmth that comes to him whenever his brothers are around, even though he knew how bad the situation was. 

"I'm right here Raph."

Leo attempted to speak, but it only ended up sending more bubbling blood out from his open neck. 

"No, No don't speak Leo. Raph's gotcha." Raph said, trying & failing, to sound like he was keeping his composure. 

How unfair. 

His last moments and Leo couldn't even say any of the things he wanted to say. 

Leo reached up, placing his hand on the side of Raph's face and still smiling. 

Even though all this horrible stuff was happening, like that fact that he was literally dying. It didn't hurt. His brother was there for him and while Leo wished Mikey and his Twin could be here to. He was happy at least Raph was. 

"Stop that, y-your gonna be fine! I'll getcha h-home and will all fix ya up. When your all better we can eat some of Mikey's br-brownies and chill in t-the lair with everyone and watch some j-jupiter jim movie's." 

Leo felt the tears that were spilling from Raph's eyes plop against his face. Leo just kept smiling, trying his best to reassure his big brother that it'll be okay, that he was here. 

And while the grief on Raph's face was hard to look at, there was nothing else Leo would rather see in the end than one of his brother's faces. Though he still wished he could see all three of them.

Leo's eyes start to roll up into the back of his head and no matter how much Raph shook and begged Leo to not leave him.He just couldn't hold any longer.

Leo's vision darkened completely. 

"NO! Leo come on don't do this, please j-just hang on. Please d-don't l-leave! 

"I'm here Raph."

"Leo!"

"I'm here. 

"LEO, LEO PLEASE!"

**"I'm here."**


End file.
